


Tony's Afterthoughts

by egg_is_meat



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: ALSO THEY HAVE BRITISH ACCENTS, Fluff, I JUST RLLY CARE FOR THEM, IT DOESNT CONTRIBUTE TO THIS STORY I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW, M/M, Pining, and jeff's 13, hmmmm, i got really soft for them and i needed to write this, i havent had a crush in years i hope im doing this right, im gonna say tony's almost 13 (could be 14 if you like to imagine that), its literally just so much fluff, jefftony - Freeform, this scene has probably been written about a bunch but it's all i've had motivation to write, tony is the peppy gay soul we know and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_is_meat/pseuds/egg_is_meat
Summary: Jeff is gone and Tony is left to ponder.
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Tony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tony's Afterthoughts

The way the clouds floated lazily through the dark sky was one of those things that made Tony think everything would be okay. The way the stars still twinkled, little dots in the abyss, that were always there. Tony was quite sure that none of that would be there without Jeff Andonuts. Nothing would be nearly as beautiful without him.

Yeah, Tony was scared for his best friend. His roommate was embarking on a dangerous adventure and Tony didn't even know what it was, where he was going, or worst of all, who he was with.

But he trusted Jeff. That was enough.

He ran a hand through his brown hair, laughing a little despite the circumstance. Looking out into the world from where he was kneeling in front of the window. He wondered if Jeff was thinking about him while he somehow crossed the water.

Jeff was going to miss his birthday tomorrow, but that was okay. He'd also taken a lot of Tony's presents, but that was fine, too. Preferred, even. Anything to keep Jeff safe.

So maybe tomorrow would be less of an ideal party.

But there would be party enough when Jeff returned like the hero he was! Tony smiled at the thought alone. He would hug Jeff, and Jeff would hug him back, and Jeff would say, "Tony, how I've missed you!" in his beautiful voice and Tony would reply, "Not as much as I've missed you!"

Yeah. It was going to be great.

Tony picked a cookie out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. One of the few cookies that the other students insisted he keep. It crumbled a little too much under the pressure of his fingers, but that wasn't a big deal. Even as he bit into it, and tasted the slightly undercooked insides, he grinned through his mouthful.

Jeff had told him to keep a cookie! Sure, Jeff had already taken the rest and his bag was full, and sure, they were gifts to Tony to begin with, but still. That was as close to a proclamation of love as he'd get for a while, and by God, he was going to do with it.

Maybe Jeff was thinking about him right now. Tony should've rung him up. Well, it'd only been... how many?... oh, ten minutes. Perhaps not long enough for a phone call.

But not too early to start writing a letter! Even though Jeff wouldn't get it for a long time... Oh well, what could be done.

He pulled out a sheet of paper, a quill, and an inkwell. This was what he'd been practicing cursive for. So he could sign his letter "Yours truly, Tony" and Jeff could say, "What nice handwriting Tony has."

He rubbed his eyes, trying to fight his body's want for sleep. Even if he went to bed immediately, he'd never fall asleep. His head was racing with thoughts, every single one of them about the angel that was Jeff Andonuts.

Even before he left, it was always about Jeff, wasn't it? In the most wonderful way, of course. How could the world even function before he came to be?

Tony pondered on such things often. Both unconscious and conscious. Even just before Jeff leaving the room woke him up. Sweet dreams of them both, together. Taking a walk. With pink clouds and soft green grass and the most colorful sunrise anyone could ever imagine.

Tony wished he could have continued on with Jeff for his journey. His quest. To save the world, or defeat an alien or something. But there wasn't anyone to boost him over the gate, and more importantly, there wasn't any place for him in the fate of the universe.

Maybe, though, there was a place for him in the fate of Jeff's universe.

He liked to think that was true.

Someday, he'd stop keeping all his thoughts to himself. The gushy, sticky, warm thoughts that made him feel so happy but so pained. The feeling was exhilarating, but more than anything he wanted to kiss Jeff. It was strange. He knew that the end of the world could be fast approaching, but really he just wanted to kiss his best friend.

Someday. Just not today.

He felt his eyelids droop and his hat shift on top of his head. His back arched suddenly and he slumped over, arms crossed and propping up his head. For now, he was walking the path alone, but soon Jeff would join him again, and they could finish their walk.

Someday.


End file.
